


Just Relax

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Syndianite/Diacate [15]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite(Minecraft Series), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (errors involving those titles), Alternate Universe - Demons, Characters based purely on the youtube series, Incubus Dianite, M/M, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pair, Smut, Succubus Tom, Succubus and Incubus, Unrevised Older Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Demons!AU Tom is just simple succubus, the eternal bottoms of the underworld. He spends most of his days finding quick fucks, too picky to find a suitable other to mate with. They were all rather… boorish. Sure, it was the goddamned underworld, hell, the place of demons, but who the fuck wanted to be with someone who almost abused you? Not Tom. But recently, one of the most powerful demons has had an active interest in him. He doesn’t know why, but Lord Dianite is very keen on claiming Tom for his loving only.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from late August

Tom slammed back down onto his partner’s dick with gusto. He purred as the man gripped his thighs harder, enough to leave bruises, trying to encourage him to work faster. Futilely trying to buck up into Tom’s thrusts, the incubus was breathing heavy, enraptured in the sensation of being ridden by such an experienced demon.

They were positioned in the mouth of a cave, partly for privacy, partly for the chance someone might see them. Tom loved putting on a show, letting any potential lays know how well he did in the heat of the moment. This one was a lucky find, however. He was relatively young, inexperienced, and turned on by just about anything he did. Though he was a natural top, he didn’t question when Tom took control, climbing onto him, leading their motions, dominating their kisses and touches. And, as a bonus, this one was too insignificant to wear much clothing.

As the younger demon reached his orgasm, letting out a cry, Tom kept him pinned down, refusing be marked. Though he growled, unhappy with the arrangement, he couldn’t overpower the succubi in his post orgasmic haze. Tom continued to ride him through his oversensitivity, kind enough to lessen the brutal pace, until he felt his own release rip from him.

He rose with a groan, chastising himself for going overboard again. The younger let out a whimper, not used to being left so fast, but Tom just sent him a wink and a kiss, before tugging on his lovely pants (they were an awkward leather, but they shaped his ass so nicely, and the black was a flashy contrast to his pale skin).

Fluffing out his wings, he frowned at the scattering of gradient blue left behind, and he pondered if his heat was coming up. Normally his feathers stayed pretty well, even during sex, but he gathered them nonetheless. Later he’d see about weaving them into a pseudo crown or what not. Just because they fell off didn’t mean they were less important, and he’d be damned (ha, more than he already was) if he let any random joe-shmoe take them. Finally getting the button on his pants, after carefully avoiding the tail wrapped tightly around his waist, he checked once more for feathers, and took to the blazing sky.

He didn’t notice the single sky-blue feather left behind, one rarer colors of his blues. He certainly didn’t notice someone who was not the demon he just fucked pick it up.

~

The succubi was carefully working his feathers around a length of twine when he felt the urge manifest in his gut again. It was a simple itch, starting high in his stomach, before slowly sinking lower the longer he waited to tame it. Some days, he could settle it would some jerking off, or fingering, or some shit, others he couldn’t appease it until he was thoroughly fucked, a succession of rounds wearing it down. Those days were the worst, despite the amazing sex. It was harder to stop the yearning to mate.

He set down the growing line of feathers with a sigh. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt like arranging them in perfect gradient, taking the effort to carefully distinguish the deep shades from each other, and determine which shade of light blue was lighter. Shrugging, he promised himself that after finding another quick fuck, he’d continue with it. It would be nice to have an addition to his heat nest, the soft feathers making for a lovely blanket or something to nuzzle against.

He stretched his arms above his head, his tail following suit before finding itself back around Tom’s waist, doing its best to stay out of sight (where it fucking belonged). Letting his wings curl out, he moved about his little alcove, making sure everything was in place, before leaving, making his way to the nearest cliff.

Looking over the edge, he took a moment to admire the view, the wide lava lake accenting the minimal flora and endless rocky outcrops in an orange hue. Jumping off, he took the chance to somersault in the air, enjoying the freedom of a free-fall, before snapping open his wings and gliding over the lake. Here, he let his senses reach out, trying to locate the smell of a male inccubi. (He liked doing it with the guys more, something about the way he knew exactly where to touch them to get them going. And, to be honest, they were usually pretty fucking hot. No pun intended).

To his disappointment, he mostly found some that weren’t interested (fucking losers), were female (but he was tempted), and some that were out of his league (he couldn’t take the chance that one would claim him). Just when he was about to go circle around another part, he caught the scent of someone he should recognize.

It was an interesting mix of musk, a powdery sort of smoke, and leather. In of itself, it wasn’t terribly unique, especially considering the environment. But the sheer dominance and power backing it, it sent a shiver down Tom’s spine. (Maybe his heat was closer than he thought). And while he ached to find this man (at least, he wanted it to be a man. He knows some kick ass ladies that could rival that smell), he knew that he was either already bonded (most demons leaned towards monoamorous mating), or would bond with him once their coupling was done. And, really, neither sounded like a good outcome.

So, when he found it was coming closer, as though homed in on his yearning for a good fuck, he dove down towards the lava, letting its fiery smell mask his. When he found a small overhang close to the lava’s edge, he stopped there, hoping for the demon to pass him by, precariously balancing on a sliver of land underneath.

He waited with a bated breath. Distantly, he could hear the rustling of wings, as someone either did some sudden maneuvering or high speeds. For a heart stopping second, it felt like it was getting closer, the person tracking them down. But then they moved away. In his awkward crouched position, he relaxed against the wall. But the itch was starting to drop, and he wasn’t up for a massive fuck session today. So, after waiting a moment, he set off once more, going the opposite direction of the powerful demon.

And once again, he failed to see the feathers left behind, this time a pair of dark blues, a hue most alike to the depths of the ocean. They were quickly swept up by someone, who was frustrated by the lack of a certain succubus.

~

After a rather annoying amount of time, Tom found himself a inccubi to find pleasure with. It was going rather well, he convinced the man to get out of his clothes, and was about to give him a little strip tease. But the he fucked up. In the other’s haste to help him out of his pants faster, he brushed against his tail. He could have let it go, but then the inccubi grabbed the appendage with an excited look.

And that was bad. The last person to grab it was bad, and it was pain, and no one was allowed to touch his tail. He sank his claws into the man’s arm with a growl, and he let go of the fuzzy length. Wrenching himself away from the ignorant, alarmed inccubi. With a flourish of his wings, he was gone, tail tucked safely around his waist once more.

Once he was safely tucked into a small cave, letting the cooler air surround him (it was hard to find anywhere cold on this level of hell), he let himself stop running. Sure, the itch was still there, probably getting worse, but he couldn’t make himself go back out. It hurt too much to see people after feeling so assaulted.

There wasn’t anything special about the tail. It was a thin, short haired length of brown boringness. If anything, the only interesting part was how long it was, dragging along the floor when left relaxed, a good few feet. The shitty thing was a boring brown, somehow rebelling against his magnificent blue locks up top, is was only marginally fuzzy, only somewhat soft and good days, and an overall nuisance.

The succubi was content to stay as he was, face smushed into his knees, arms curled protectively around his center. But the scent was back. The one that made him was to call out to it, to let whoever it was take him apart nice and slow, to map every inch of him. And really, he was still feeling emotional, but that damn libido was striking up again. Instead, he just curled in tighter, feeling his dick rise on its own accord with a groan.

To his shock, he could hear a soft thud as someone landing in his little space. Peeking up at them with a glare, he was met with a grand sight. Before him was a demon of currant hue, dark stripes wrapping around his skin. Massive wings were bunched up behind him, an umber shade that gave way to a lighter brown towards the tips. By the style of dress he wore, simple wraps of paler reds curling his waist, each a subtle luxury with the material they were made of.

With the look and feel of him, he was certainly an older demon, ancient even in Tom’s regard. It wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to say he was one of the originals, with his much more animalistic features. (Tom was stuck with more human features, having been born in a time where humans are the dominant species). But as he drew closer Tom let out a hiss, still not ready to interact with people.

He was undeterred, either unintimidated or uncaring of his threat. Rather, he let a low coo in response. Begrudgingly, he felt himself relaxing, sinking into himself further. Head buried back into his knees he tried not to give a shit about his presence. (Now if only his dick had the same idea). But he tensed when he felt a soft weight drape over his back and move against his rigid wings.

he would have expected to jump straight into sex, that’s what most other demons found him for anyway, there was no indication of it. Rather, he found this ages old, looming figure… comforting him? It strange, how gently he was being wrapped around, encased in a nice warmth. His smell was so arousing, but the closer he was to it, the more he felt peaceful. It was a such a contradiction, but he was complaining.

But the longer he sat there, the more he calmed down, the more insistent the itch became. And if he was really being honest, he wanted nothing more than to get fucked by this powerful inccubi. He let out a low whine, wiggling awkwardly in place. Letting himself uncurl, he straddled the incubus’s lap, paying no mind to his surprised expression.

Tom unabashedly let out a needy sound, grinding down onto his dick, trying to get him going. Hands found their way to Tom’s shoulders, the older demon trying to halt his motions. 

“Just fuck me dammit,” the succubus groaned, pouting at him, “The stupid fucking itch won’t go away.” Where there was hesitation in his hands before, now they roamed his back, feeling the dips and brushing the base of his wings.

The younger gave a breathless moan as one of his hands roamed down to his pants, carefully skipping over his tail, and the other teased the sensitive skin surrounding the feathered base. A shudder went up his spine, and his cock strained in his pants. Reaching up to tug on one of the incubi’s horns, he pushed his hand under his waistband, encouraging him to feel up his ass. With his free hand, he excitedly unbuttoned himself.

Though Tom was very determined to start riding some dick, his companion was more focused on teasing him. He nibbled at his ear, avoiding the bonding gland at the bottom of his neck. The fingers in his pants were rubbing along the rim of his hole, acting as though to move inside, but never actually going through with it. And damn, he didn’t know what he to his wings, but it was glorious, each feather trembling with the shaking of pleasure he couldn’t stop.

And he was caught up in the sensation, the need for more, that he didn’t feel his release coming. With a yelp, he spilled his load over the incubus, not missing his smug smirk. Other than the awkward feeling of jizz in his pants, Tom was more than content like this, not even worried about being claimed. He didn’t get how this man proved so amazing at sex, really, just touching him.

Tom settled against him, unknowingly purring softly. Strong arms wrapped around him, and wings were draped over the two. The man above him let out soothing sounds, and the succubus unwittingly found himself growing drowsy. As his eyelids drooped, he felt himself being shift, then lifted up. But then he was out, at the mercy of this mysterious demon.  
This time, there were many more feathers left behind, a signal of oncoming heat. Nevertheless, they were swiftly gathered, and then the demon set off, with his little beloved.

~

The succubi woke with a start, uncomfortably aware of the scent permeating the room. In his half-awake haze, he finally connected the dots of who he had tried to do it with. Lord Dianite. Perhaps the strongest of all demons in the realm. And while part of him was preening on catching the attention of such a powerful inccubi, the larger part was freaking out. What if he tried to claim him? He knew shit about this guy, other than his reputation of being strong, intimidating, and ruthless. He’d be damned (more than usual) if he landed himself with an asshole.

So, he did the most logical thing. He made his way out of the bed (where was he, how does he get out), and chose to peer out the window in the corner. It was small, would be awkward to get his wings through, but it would work. Checking to make sure the air was clear, he pulled himself out, doing his best to mind his wings. Finally, out, he flew off, heading towards home. But first, he had to take a detour, to make sure he didn’t leave a scent trail.

Roughly an hour later, he when holed up at his home, meddling with his nest. He added the gradient string of feathers he lined earlier. It was coming around the time where no matter how great his nest was, it wasn’t good enough. More soft things, more blankets, more cushy things. He could never get comfortable enough.

But that damn itch was coming back, growing in intensity. He figures he’d be able to get one more quick fuck session in before he lost his head to the endless need to be fucked. While he was against going with the flow, he was more worried about getting trapped or taken advantage of in this state. So, he resolutely found a more appropriate pair of pants (the one he had been dressed in from his short stay with Dianite were too long and rather loose. They seemed to be lounge pants. Weird) and let himself out into the world once more.

This time he wasn’t so picky. Male, yes, but he was up for any random inccubi he’d see. And of course, this is where he ran into a problem. In his general haste and need, he failed to pick up on someone following him. But it wasn’t a friendly face. Had he been more aware, he would have been able to avoid being knocked out of the sky.

As it was, he was trapped in the arms of some asshole, barreling face first towards a patch of ground. They landed with in an ungraceful crash. Tom took the worst of the damage, feeling scrapes form along his bare skin, and some bruises forming on his chest and shoulders. He swiveled around to face his attacker with a growl, only for it to get stuck in his throat.

He was pinned down, struggling to get free. But the man had his tail, it was wrapped around his hand, getting squeezed painfully. It hurt, hurt, hurt, and he was scared. He wasn’t ready for this, and he was trapped, and it hurt, and he didn’t want to bond with this asshole. He was clawing at him, biting, doing anything to get free. It was sudden, the weight leaving him, but he didn’t look back. There was blood under his nails, but he wasn’t sure who’s.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this,” came the gruff voice, a leering expression on his scarred face. He pulled a rough hand through his feathers, not caring is if he bent any. 

Leaning forward he breathed against Tom’s neck, “You’ll be a fine bitch this time around.” With those words, he pressed Tom harder into the dirt, relishing the uncomfortable grunt from the succubus.

Tom struggled against the incubus once again, fighting back the fear from their last encounter. “The only bitch here is you. Can’t even get someone to think you’re worth shit, so you just grab whoever you think you can get your hands on,” he snarled back at him, snapping his teeth in his direction, “I thought what I did to your eye would have taught you your lesson.”

His snark was rewarded with a sharp yank on his tail, and Tom felt a shriek rip out of him. The agony rippled up his spine, reminiscent of so long ago. Tears worked into his eyes, and he tried to free himself with more gusto. The wretched man cackled above him, taking joy from seeing Tom so helpless. 

“That’s right, I still need to pay you back for that. What is it people say, an eye for an eye?” He circled one of his eyes teasingly, the succubus cringing away. “Well, that would ruin your pretty face, with such asymmetry. So, to fix that, I guess I’ll have to take both.”

Fingers positioned over one of his eyes, Tom braced to the sick feeling of claws sinking in, even as he tried to kick the horrid demon off. But then he was gone, one last tug on his tail the only reminder he was there. Letting go of his breath -since when had he been holding it? - he looked around for him. To his left he saw him ground into the dirt, one large Demon Lord working on removing his head from his body. With a sickening snap and crack, his head ripped at the neck and spewed blood onto the ground beneath them.

Dianite stood with a huff, plainly flicking the blood off his hand. His glowing eyes softened, and settled back to their crystal-esque coloring. 

“Are you alright love,” his words rang clear and soothingly, “I should have gotten rid of such trash long ago. Especially had I known that he assaulted you in such a manner before.” He offered a hand to the younger demon, who slowly took it.

Rising to his feet, Tom cautiously asked, hoping not to upset the demon, “Why… why are you helping he? And being… nice? Pretty sure you’re supposed to be a hardass or something.” 

He pouted as the older incubus laughed at his statement. “I’m entranced by you love. You may not remember, but we had brief encounters in your earlier years. After those, I grew curious and decided to watch you. Can you blame me for becoming attached to such a beautiful, free spirit?”

Tom stuttered, trying to find an appropriate response to that, “Um, n-no?” He looked away, resenting the blush that made its way to his cheeks. 

“Surely,” he continued, trying to save face, “You have something better to do than st- follow some young succubus around?” 

Dianite shrugged, a smirk playing along his lips. “Well, it would help me a great deal if you could come with me instead.”

“Yeah, sure- wait what,” Tom finally caught up with what he said as he was swept into the demon’s arms.

He tucked his wings in close, to make sure they didn’t cause any wind resistance, as Dianite took to the air. 

Shouting over the passing wind, Tom queried, “Seriously though, why me? I’m sure with your cre- your habit of following me, you know I don’t commit and like to sleep around.” 

He could vaguely feel the demon shake his head. “Doesn’t matter, I’ll spend my time trying to convince you that I’m right for you. And if you reject me, I’ll just have to get over it.”

No other words were exchanged during their flight. To Tom’s surprise, they landed a little away from his little hole of a home. Dianite set him down gently, disregarding Tom’s skeptical look. 

“It pretty easy to see you’re near your heat. If you want, I could see you through it, otherwise I’ll leave. I won’t bond with you or force you into any sort of commitment.” Tom said nothing.

But as the incubus turned to leave, Tom grabbed his wrist. Biting his lip, he tugged him towards his home, leading him back to his nest. He wasn’t ready to start their marathon yet, but he wanted to get used to having someone… there. So, he gently pushed the incubus into his nest, waiting for him to settle among his feathered creations and soft collections.

Seeing the man carefully adjust himself into it made a warm feeling settle in Tom’s chest. A quiet purr came from him as he nestled next Dianite, content to snuggle up to his warmth for now. And though he tried his best to stay awake and keep talking with his guest, he found himself comfortably drifting off.

~

When Tom awoke he was horny as shit. He was curled in the lap of Dianite, who had wrapped his arms and wings around him in an enclosing embrace. And as nice as this was (feeling a simple affection for once), he was ready to ride some dick. Shifting, he groaned as his cock strained against the fabric of his pants, yearning for freedom. The incubus above him took this as his signal to help him out, apparently still awake.

With care, he undid Tom’s pants, pulling them off as best as he could with the horny demon too antsy to help or sit still. He let out a whine as the air hit his member, and ground down onto Dianite’s lap. He pulled at his clothing, pouting at how unfair it was that he wasn’t undressed yet. To distract the impatient demon, Dianite drew him into a his, taking the luxury to map out his mouth, easily taking dominance

Running a hand through Tom’s fluffy blue locks, he worked his wrap off easily, more than ready for the next part. When his dick sprung free, brushing against Tom’s stomach, he broke the kiss to check it out. His hazy, lust filled eyes locked onto it, and he pushed the incubus to lean back. In a fluid motion, he licked the tip, and took it into his mouth.

Dianite groaned lowly, gripping Tom’s hair tightly, relishing the feeling of his warm mouth sucking him off. Every so often, the succubus would scrape his teeth along the shaft, nibble at the tip, give a harder suck along the length. As he drew out his bobs, Dianite couldn’t handle the sensations. Yanking his head back up, a soft pop coming from the separation, he flipped them, careful of their wings.

Tom gave a whine of protest, thoroughly enjoying the blowjob. But he was quickly satisfied as Dianite pushed a finger into his hole, wiggling down onto it. The incubus placed his other hand on his hip to keep him still, avoiding the tail wrapped around his waist. He started with slow motions, before pushing another finger in, trying to speed up the process for the both. Before long, he managed another finger inside, and stretched Tom as much as he could.

Then he started to get to the best part. He removed his fingers, receiving a pout at the action, and lined himself up with Tom’s entrance. Pushing in, he felt a ripple of pleasure move across Tom’s spine, using his now free hand to spread his legs wider. Getting all the way in, he let the succubus adjust to the feeling, before slowly pulling back out.

Setting a slow pace, he took the time to find Tom’s prostate, smirking as the demon under him begged to be fucked harder.   
“Don’t be a-an ass,” Tom pouted up at him, eyes still clouded with heat-born desire, “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.” As he was struggling to get his words out, Dianite finally hit the sweet spot, drawing a breathless moan from Tom.

“As you wish beloved,” was the only warning he received before Dianite rocked his hips back, and snapped them forward, resetting his pace to a brutal speed. Pulling Tom’s leg up higher, he found the best angle to get his prostate, and the succubus released a scream of pleasure and it was pounded into. Tom reached up to tug on his horn, getting an appreciation growl in return, and the other buried itself in his hair. And with the precious demon so flustered and needing below him, he found it more difficult to not mark him, to bond him, to tell the world that Tom was his.

When Tom finally came, spewing his seed across their stomachs and clenching around Dianite, he felt his own release building. It ripped out of him as the younger brought his legs against him, wrapping harshly around his thighs.

(And he promised himself that one day, he would get Tom to love him as much as he loved Tom).

~

This time Dianite was awoken by Tom settled across his stomach, wings low to the ground and spread out across the nest. He was grinding down on his dick with a low keen noise, hands resting on his shoulders. The incubus settled his hands on Tom’s hips, encouraging his movements. (If this was this wakeup call every day, he might actually get up earlier).

But Tom wasn’t going to entertain any teasing bullshit this time. He worked on getting Dianite’s dick back to attention, already getting it halfway up. If anything, he was prepared to jump right into the best part. When he felt that Dia was properly aroused, he set himself above his dick and pushed himself down. They moaned in unison, as the both the warm, sticky feel and large length skimming his sweet spot sent pleasure through them.

Tom was all too happy to set a fast pace, leading with quicker, shallow thrusts until Dianite decided to help him out some. Adding a little force to his downward movements, he got Tom to hit his prostate, watching as ecstasy lit up his features. From where it was tucked around his waist, Tom’s tail unfurled, curling around one of Dia’s arms happily.

If Tom noticed, he didn’t care, happily riding him, bouncing up and down with gusto. His wings stretched up in a half presenting stance, and Diantie felt his own mirroring his in response. Hesitantly, the incubus brushed his fingers over the base of Tom’s tail. Cloudy eyes locked onto his and he took the open-mouthed pants and encouragement.

Dianite carefully ran his fingers over the fuzzy length, watching Tom to make sure he was okay. As he brushed up against the base once more, Tom let out a mewl, a shock of pleasure racing up his body. The succubus clenched around Dianite’s dick as another orgasm shot from Tom. Dianite found his when the succubus leaned back over, wings held high over them, and gripped Dianite’s horns, tugging on them once more.

As the two calmed down for a moment, Tom’s eyes cleared, if only for this small break. 

“You know,” he whispered, falling onto Dianite’s chest, “This is actually pretty fucking great. We should make this a thing.” 

Catching his breath, he added, “Not like, a bonding thing, but… I like doing it with you. We’ll see about the other later.” 

Curling his arms around Tom and his wings around his, he murmured into his hair, “Just wait, I’m going to spoil you so much you’d miss me if I left.”

And Tom smiled against Dianite’s neck. He was going to hold him to that.


End file.
